


road to ruin

by joyyjpg



Series: the spnfemslash pact [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, spnfemslashpact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyjpg/pseuds/joyyjpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how fast Bela runs, the road she's on only goes one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	road to ruin

_I'm going to Hell._

It's something people say all the time, like it's a joke. Most people have the luxury of believing it is.

Bela is not one of those people.

She never says it out loud, but she doesn't have to. Pamela knew it the moment they met; she knows the thought is always there, haunting her, screaming in the back of Bela's mind, just behind the cool front she's worked so hard to keep up.

Pamela would help her if she could, but she's a realist. No matter how fast Bela runs, the road she's on only goes one place.

“Well, you know what they say,” Pam tells her (like it's a joke). “Life's about the journey, not the destination.”

Bela rolls her eyes. Pamela catches the beginning of that familiar smirk and leans in, snatching whatever smartass comment she was about to make right off her lips.

When she pulls away, Bela is smiling at her. “Might as well enjoy the ride.”


End file.
